


Oliver Wood: True Scotsman

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90's Music, Fluff, Kilts, Light Angst, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: George takes his boyfriend to a wedding where his outfit choice is appreciated by all.
Relationships: George Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Oliver Wood: True Scotsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfairy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfairy13/gifts).



> Written for the Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass
> 
> Written for Moonfairy13.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> George/Oliver  
> Kilt accident.

"George!" Oliver's voice yelled down the Burrow stairs causing the redhead to jump. The Burrow was almost always noisy, but this morning everyone else was out, over at the hotel where Hermione was marrying Harry. Mrs Weasley had tried to convince them that the only place that they should get married was there at the Burrow, but eventually Hermione had gotten her way.

"What?" George called back. He had been ready to head on over to join his family for hours, but for some reason Oliver was taking forever to get ready. If George didn't know any better he would have thought that Oliver was putting makeup on or styling his hair, but Oliver wasn't like that. The fact that he was even considering dressing up for this wedding in the first place was a big thing for Oliver who only ever wore Quidditch robes or tracksuits.

"Just checking you haven't left already." Oliver said in a sing-song voice, accompanied by feet thundering on the stairs as he made his way down.

George lifted an eyebrow, wondering if that had been Oliver's plan all along. But this was an important moment in Harry and Hermione's lives and they both needed to be there even if Oliver didn't seem to understand that.

"I've not gone anywhere, love." George said as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs where he tried not to let his jaw drop to the floor as he caught sight of his boyfriend making his way down the stairs wearing a suit jacket and a kilt - with matching socks. He let out a wolf whistle of approval as Oliver joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

A light blush made its way across Oliver's features. "We ready to go?" He asked as he tried to regain control of the situation, of his own features, even if George was enjoying seeing the way that he could still make his boyfriend feel from time to time.

They wasted no time in heading to the venue, however, all too aware of the fact that they were both running late, and George was careful to avoid making eye contact with his mum once they arrived. He knew that she would be ready to tell him off and he was not at all ready to be chastised for something that wasn't at all his fault.

Fortunately she was soon caught up in the day and seemed to forget that she was mad at George and he in turn was able to enjoy the day as it unfolded in front of their eyes. Everything was beautiful and perfectly planned down to the last second. Everything about it screamed Hermione, but there was an undertone of Harry in the the light tones of green spread throughout the ceremony and the wedding party, and the dragons that peeked out of the centrepieces.

The music choices were intrinsically Harry as well, but that made sense considering the fact that Hermione's taste in music was absolute trash and so George was glad that Harry had managed to get his way with the playlist.

George was happily tapping his foot along to the beat when he felt Oliver's fingers wrapping around his hand. Oliver had been off chatting to Charlie, George had often joked that if Charlie was at all interested in people then he would have lost Oliver to him years ago. This joke was never appreciated by Oliver who swore that George was the only man for him.

"Care for a dance, dear Weasley?" Oliver asked as the song, My Immortal, faded into a new one. Oliver recognised it almost immediately as I'll Stand By You and he was glad of the fact that Oliver wanted to distract him.

Harry had introduced George to this song as an attempt to aid his grieving process after they had lost Fred and while he was glad of the help, it now only reminded him of his lost twin. Oliver knew this, even if George had never once told anyone about it. Oliver wasn't stupid, not to mention the fact that he could read George like a book.

He pulled George close to him, wrapping his arms around him and the two of them swayed to the music. George did his best to keep his composure, even if the only way that he could do that was to shut the world around them out. It was a horrible thing to do at a wedding, but George wasn't exactly thinking about anyone else except the twin that he had lost. He knew that the song was meant to be a reminder that he wasn't alone in the world, but it only really served as a reminder that Fred was no longer there by his side.

When the song ended, changing to something that George didn't recognise, he wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve as he pulled away and looked down at Oliver who had a mixture of concern and fondness on his face.

"You okay?" He asked softly as he brushed his fingers over George's cheek.

George just nodded and tried to give him a smile. "I'm just going to go and get a drink. Do you want anything?" He asked as he glanced towards the bar. He wanted to go outside and get some air to clear his head, but he didn't want to worry Oliver any more than he already had.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but George watched as he was practically snatched away by Charlie who had a sparkling look in his eyes.

"I need to borrow lover boy!" Charlie exclaimed over his shoulder as he steered Oliver off towards the poor, unsuspecting DJ.

George could only laugh as he watched them go, curious as to what his brother wanted with his boyfriend, but deciding that this was probably one of those situations where it was best that he didn't know what was going on. He decided to put it out of his mind as he went to the bar and ordered himself a drink.

The song that was playing now was something far more upbeat and from the look on Harry's face this wasn't one from his approved list. George made his way back to the dancefloor with a slight frown as he tried to figure out why this particular song was familiar.

In the middle of the dance floor was Charlie and Oliver who were doing some sort of synchronised dance which apparently required lots of hand movements and the swinging of hips, which both men seemed to be getting very into. George soon recognised the song, but only after the two men yelled out "Ay Macarena!" He heard Harry groan from somewhere next to his right elbow but he decided not to even comment as he watched the dance, watched how Oliver's kilt whipped around as he danced.

And that's when he realised that Oliver had gone to this wedding as a true Scotsman. He let out a groan of his own but he managed not to cover his face as he felt his face burning. Oliver's… manhood was on display to all of their friends and family, but fortunately for Oliver he appeared to be far too drunk to care about that tonight. George doenef his own drink in the hopes that no-one else had noticed that his boyfriend wasn't wearing any underwear and hoping that he too would manage to get drunk before they had the chance to.


End file.
